Nobody's Remembrance
by keybladedude
Summary: ONE-SHOT What would happen if Sora entered Roxas' door after beating Saix. What if he met a very pissed off Xion? Implied Xion/Roxas. Might make a sequel if people want it...


_Author's Note:__ Hey all! I've got a one-shot for ya! Hope it's pretty decent. I've got high-school graduation coming up real soon, so I've built myself into a hole. I can't spend as much time as I'd like on fanfiction and I've gained a migraine… god, this sucks… By the way, the pairing is implied Roxas-Xion… If you can't tell. Also, Riku didn't tell Sora that Roxas is his Nobody. The reason for that is up ahead. And also, I really don't care if you think that Xion is "Mary-Sue-ish" or not. I've had this idea for a while and I just want to finish it._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Disney. Kingdom Hearts is owned by SQUARE-ENIX and Disney is its own corporation… with some somewhat entertaining parks. I only own a copy of every Kingdom Hearts game released except for the Final Mix ones and Re: Chain of Memories. So, unless you want to lose… don't sue me. Especially because I have a lawyer… so HA! Oww… migraine…**_

**Nobody's Remembrance**

**Proof of Existence**

Sora and his friends had just returned to the Proof of Existence. Sora was still a little upset that Riku wouldn't tell him who Roxas was. After a minute of pestering, Riku dodged the question by reminding Sora that they had to keep on going if they were going to stop Xemnas. Sora let the matter drop… for now. He'd get some answers later.

As soon as they left the door way to Luxord's room, they noticed a glow. They looked at the end of the pathway with the "I" symbol, but the barrier was still up, but it was flickering. While Sora and Riku were looking at the flickering barrier, they heard a squawk and a gasp. They turned around only to see Kairi and Donald looking at a door… rebuilding itself! After it finished, the glow stopped and the group stood in front of the door while Sora read the inscription.

"The Key of Destiny? I wonder who's inside… what do you think, Riku?" Silence. Sora turned to his friend. "Riku what's wron-"

Sora stopped at the look of his long-time friend. He had gone a bit pale and was muttering to himself. Sora leaned a bit closer to catch what Riku was saying. He wasn't disappointed. "It… It's not possible…"

Sora waved his hand in front of his face. "Riku? What's the matter? Do you know who's behind the door?"

Riku stayed silent for a bit, then nodded. "This member of the organization gave me a lot of trouble while you were asleep. He was very strong… I nearly lost to him. If I hadn't surprised him at the end, I would've lost. He is Number XIII, The Key of Destiny. His name… is Roxas."

Sora started at his friend's revelation. "So… Roxas is behind this door? Finally I'll get some answers! Let's go guys. We need to beat this guy before the barrier goes down anyway." And with that, Sora walked through the blue door way, with his friends following soon after… except for Riku.

Riku stared at the door. "I… I thought you were in Sora… what are you doing here, Roxas…" after another moment of thought, Riku walked through.

**Path of Memory**

Sora and friends stepped into a long hallway. The hallway was white (obviously) and has pictures on the walls. Each picture had a scene with a blond haired boy, wearing an Organization XIII cloak, and had a caption below it. The group walked down the hallway and looked at the pictures. One picture had a picture of the blond boy opening a treasure chest with Axel watching. The caption said "My first Mission-Day 7". Another picture had the boy and Axel eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top of the clock tower. Its caption said "Me and Number VIII, Axel-Day 255" Another one had a picture of the boy walking away from the Castle That Never Was. The caption below that one said "The Day I left-Day 353".

Two pictures in particular caught Sora's attention. One had the boy holding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades while being squeezed by Ansem's Guardian. It was titled "The Day I failed-Day 356". Another picture was the same one that was in Jiminy's Journal. It had the boy without his cloak holding the Kingdom Key. He was looking at a floating Sora that was in the white flower thing he woke up in. It was called "The Last Day and meeting Sora-Twilight Town Day 7" 'when did this happen?' Sora thought.

Sora turned to the end of the hallway, which was just a few feet away from the Sora-in-the-flower picture. It had one last picture over a door with a keyhole-shaped symbol over it. The picture was split in half. The top had Sora and Kairi sitting on the Poupu Tree white Riku stood next to them, leaning on the tree with his arms crossed. The bottom had the blond sitting next to a black haired girl who looked very similar to Kairi. Net to them, Axel was standing in the same fashion that the Riku picture was. This picture has no caption.

Sora turned to look at Kairi and Riku, who had walked next to Sora and looked at the picture as well. "Riku, do you know those two? The ones next to Axel?"

Riku turned his head to look at Sora. "Yes. The blond haired one is Roxas. He's the one I fought. The one with black hair is a little different. It's hard to remember… but she was Number XIV in the Organization. I… fought her once. I can't remember anymore than that."

"Oh… so that's Roxas. He kinda looks like me, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kairi said. "He does."

"Can we get a move on already! We have an Organization Member to fight!" Donald interrupted, finally getting impatient.

Sora grinned at Donald. "Alright, let's go!"

Sora turned to enter the door when an empty picture caught his eye. He stopped for a moment, confused. He looked at the empty picture, then at the caption underneath it. It was short, like the others, but seemed to be important. It was titled "The Day I lost her-Day 357

**Final Existence**

Just as the group entered, a group of Samurai nobodies placed their swords on Donald and Goofy's throats. Sora and Riku were about to attack, when a voice called out. "Only the keybearers may pass. Leave those two behind and come to me… Sora." Then the voice faded.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded and went through the door in front of them, hoping the Organization Member would be there.

**Nobody's Oblivion**

The trio entered the room and immediately looked around. It looked like they were on a staircase. They looked up and saw the spire wasn't too far. They hurried up the staircase…

…only to find a keyblade in the shape of the Kingdom Key impaled in the center of the round spire. Sora summoned his keyblade and Riku drew his Soul-Eater. They approached the key, only stop when they heard Kairi gasp.

The duo spun around to see a barrier keeping Kairi from joining the fray. They turned again and saw a clocked figure standing by the keyblade. The figure grabbed the Kingdom Key and drew it from the ground. Looking at the two, the figure lowered the hood and revealed a very familiar face. The figure was a girl around her early teens, maybe 14-15 years old, with short, straight black hair. She also had piercing blue eyes and a petite stature. She raised her keyblade and pointed it at Sora and said with barely controlled rage, "Give him back…"

Sora looked confused. "Huh? Give who back?" The girl merely glared.

"Roxas. Give him back to me. Give Roxas back!" The girl nearly shouted.

Sora started to get angry. "Who's Roxas? I haven't even met him before! How could I give him back if I don't know where he is?" Riku stayed quiet.

The girl had a sudden look of surprise. "You mean… you don't know?" She pointed her key at Riku. "You mean HE hasn't told you?"

Sora glanced at Riku, and then faced the girl again. "Told me what?"

The girl was quiet for a bit. Then she lowered her keyblade. "Roxas… is your Nobody, Sora."

Sora was shocked. "My Nobody! But that's crazy! I never even lost my…" Suddenly, understanding dawned on his face. "Oh… right."

"It was when you rescued me, back at Hollow Bastion. Remember, Sora?" Kairi, still behind the barrier, said. Sora nodded.

"Now that we have that settled, let's get down to business. I'm not gonna let you leave without getting Roxas back by any means necessary!" The Organization member said. She then got her weapon into a ready position.

"You're insane!" Riku shouted. "It's impossible to get Roxas back now! He's bonded with Sora, just like YOU should be, XION!"

The girl, Xion, was shocked. "How do you know my name? Wait… that weapon… YOU!"

Saying she was pissed off would be an understatement. She was furious. "You started all of this. You attacked the Organization just to find Roxas. You had it put in my head that I should 'convince' Roxas that he needs to return to Sora. You… you destroyed our lives! All me and Roxas ever wanted was to be friends forever with Axel in our little group. Did you care? No! Now I'm all that's left. Axel and Roxas are gone. And it's all your… your fault…" Xion started to tear up. **(****A/N:**** My opinions on Replicas are that they have hearts. Artificial hearts, but hearts nonetheless. So Xion crying IS possible. So don't judge. Also, you just find out that someone you know basically caused the deaths/disappearances of your closest friends. Wouldn't you cry? Unless you're some heartless jerk… or something.)** She stayed like that for a moment, silently sobbing, until her shoulders stopped shaking. "Now, I've got nothing left. I'm not a nobody and I'm not a Heartless. I'm not even a normal Other… but, I'll get them both back, and you two won't stop me!" Xion shouted and thrust her hand, the one without the keyblade.

A brilliant flash of light shone for a moment. When it disappeared, another Kingdom Key keyblade was in her hand. Ignoring the shocked faces in front of her, Xion crossed her keyblades in front of her. Another flash of light later, the Kingdom Keys had transformed. One had become the Oblivion keyblade and the other had become the Oathkeeper keyblade. **(****A/N:**** Think about what Roxas does at the beginning of Day 358: Believe. That first moment when his two Kingdom Keys become Oathkeeper and Oblivion? Yeah, that's exactly what happened.)**

Xion raised her hood and lowered into a ready position. Sora and Riku did the same. For a moment, everything was still. Then, they charged one another. The moment they clashed, another sudden light shone and they left the Nobody's Oblivion. **(****A/N:**** During the battle scene, just imagine that Xion is fighting like Roxas does with two keyblades. Essentially, in Mission Mode, Xion fights exactly like Roxas anyway.)**

**Station of Awakening**

After the light faded, Sora and Riku looked around for a moment before settling their attention on the replica in front of them. Xion charged forward and began to execute a simple combo. Sora blocked while Riku tried to slash from the side. Xion blocked Riku's attack mid-combo, allowing Sora to get a few hits in.

This part of the fight was basically repetitive. Xion would attack and cause Sora to block. While focusing on Sora, Xion would remain open to Riku. Riku would attack, causing Xion to block, giving Sora another opening. This continued for a little while until Xion had enough. She channeled light energy into her keyblades and did a quick spin blowing Sora and Riku to opposite ends of the Station.

Xion leapt into the air, floating there, while her keyblades began to spin around her. "Light!" She shouted out, while her keyblades began to glow again. She raised her arms to her keyblades and began to throw them at the two keybearers. While both of them began to dodge, they noticed that the keyblades took a little while to reappear next to Xion. The two friends glanced at each other and nodded. Riku charged forward and deflected the keyblades giving Sora an opening. Sora leapt into the air and slashed downward, causing Xion to drop towards Riku. Riku then grabbed Xion and threw her at Sora, who just landed. Sora held his keyblade with both hands and slashed Xion, causing massive damage and flinging her across the field.

While Xion tried to recover, Riku suddenly appeared next to her and began attacking her. After getting a few good hits in, Xion released a huge amount of light energy, causing Riku to be blown across the field, badly hurt. Xion then charged at Sora and attacked him.

Eventually, Sora clashed with Xion and caused her to release her keyblades suddenly. Sora raised his empty hand and both Oathkeeper and Oblivion came to Sora.

Startled, Xion was helpless while Sora began basically owning her with relentless attacks that all caused a lot of damage. Eventually, Xion regained control of her weapons and suddenly swung her Oblivion, making Sora block. However, while Sora was focused on her Oblivion, he failed to see her Oathkeeper lash out. The Oathkeeper caused Sora's Kingdom Key to slide across the glass surface. Sora tried to run after it, but was blocked off by Xion pinning it to the ground with Oathkeeper, and placing Oblivion to Sora's throat.

Sora paused for a moment, trying to find a way out of this mess. Xion was charging the Oathkeeper with pure light energy and was preventing Sora from summoning his Kingdom Key. Xion raised Oblivion and prepared to end Sora, permanently.

OR would have if it weren't for Riku. Riku shot a charged Dark Aura attack at Xion's Oathkeeper. This caused her to lose balance for a second, allowing Sora to re-summon his keyblade and slash at the wide open Xion.

Xion's keyblades dispelled and she dropped to her knees. The moment this happened, another light shone.

**Nobody's Oblivion**

When the light faded, they were back in Nobody's Oblivion. Sora and Riku immediately ran to Kairi, who wasn't trapped by the barrier anymore. Kairi also ran up to them. "Are you alright? What happened?" Kairi said, looking ready to shout out even more questions.

"We're fine," Sora said, breathing a little harder. "She was tough, but we won."

"No… not yet…" Xion's voice came from behind them. They turned around and looked at Xion, who was still on her knees, trying to get up. "It can't end… not like this…" She said weakly.

The three Islanders walked up to Xion. "Just give up Xion. You've lost and can barely stand. Stop trying to fight…" Sora tried to reason with her.

Xion just glared at him. "No… I'll never give up until I find him… until I find Roxas, I'll never give up."

"Give up Xion." A sudden voice said. Suddenly, a blond haired boy in a black cloak appeared. "Just come with me, Xion. There's no need to fight anymore. Besides, Sora is trying to fulfill your last wish."

Xion looked at the boy. "He… he is? I… I didn't know… I'm sorry, Roxas…" Xion said, looking down.

Roxas walked up to Xion and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's alright. Besides, I haven't forgotten."

Xion smiled. "'Never forget. That's the truth.' I haven't forgotten either. Thank you… Roxas."

"C'mon, let's go." Xion looked up and nodded.

Another bright light appeared. When the light dissipated, the two were gone. In their place was a picture. It showed Roxas holding a crystallizing Xion while her right hand rested on his cheek. Sora picked it up and flipped the picture over.

On the reverse side, were a few words:

"_All those hearts I collected… Kingdom Hearts… set them free…" _–Xion's Last Wish

Sora looked up and nodded. "Don't worry, Xion. I'll free Kingdom Hearts. Just after we deal with Xemnas."

He looked at Riku and Kairi. "Ready, guys?" Riku and Kairi nodded. "Then let's go."

Sora put the picture in one of his pockets and, after getting Donald (who was mad at being left out of another fight) and Goofy (who was waiting patiently), they returned to the Proof of Existence. Ready to finish off Xemnas, only now they had another reason to do so.

**Nobody's Remembrance**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction story**

**END**

**A **_**keybladedude**_** production**

_Author's note:__ I personally liked it… but I hoped it would be longer… oh well. Next story to be updated will be either Another Adventure or Daughter of the Keyblade. See you all soon._


End file.
